Fritz
Fritz is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay Showdown, Fritz is the Boss of level 18, He is very defensive and strikes often. He is also surrounded by purple armor thinned fighters like Gwen and Ai. It is recommended that you get to him with 3 hearts. In Swordplay Duel/Speed Slice, his skill level is 731. He is not good at Table Tennis or Basketball. His level in Basketball is 465, with a team of Lucía and Matt. His skill in Table Tennis is around 390. He is the 2nd best PRO in Cycling, coming 2nd out of 98th behind Anna. Wii Party In Wii Party, Fritz is an Advanced Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 1 edit on an "American Miis" article. * His Japanese name is Furittsu '(フリッツ'''''). * He isn't a Pro at any sport in Wii Sports Resort, Cycling being the only exception to this. * His level in all sports is above 375. Gallery FritzDACotQR.JPG|Fritz's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-15-0.png|Fritz's Badge. Fritz.png|Fritz as the level 18 Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Fritz Swordplay.jpg|Mii_Trey against Fritz in Swordplay Duel. Screen Shot 2015-01-14 at 7.49.03 PM.png|Fritz in Basketball. 036.jpg|Fritz in the middle. Swordplay Showdown Bosses-Stages 1-20.jpg 20180210_074751.jpg|Fritz and his teammates Matt and Lucia in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (21).png IMG_0155.JPG|Fritz in Table Tennis. DSC01957.JPG|Fritz in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-07-24 (33).png|Fritz playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0707.JPG|Fritz swordfighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (37).png|Fritz (left) in Cycling. 15346941273261356520578.jpg 15346953676911377145077.jpg 153469595834373238214.jpg 2018-10-01 (259).png 2018-10-01 (68).png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Tatsuaki as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png George, Patrick, Martin, Fritz, Gabriele, Fumiko, Helen, Rin, Daisuke, Abby, Tatsuaki, Alex, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Elisa, Hiromi, Fritz, Misaki, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Abby, Pablo, Kathrin, Asami, Oscar, Hiroshi, and Theo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ursula, Fritz, Hiromi, Holly, Miguel, Takashi, Hiromasa, Marisa, Fumiko, Abby, Sandra, Tatsuaki, and Shinnosuke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 3- Advanced.jpg Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Ryan, Fritz, and Naomi participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Fritz, Ryan, and Naomi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ryan, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Cole, Fritz, and Misaki participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Silke as the referee in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Cole, Misaki, and Fritz participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Fritz, Cole, and Misaki participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Cole and Fritz particpating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Misaki, Cole and Fritz participating in Flag Fracas with Asami as the referee in Wii Party.png Eduardo, Gabi, and Fritz participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Emily, Fritz, and Eduardo participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png 2018-11-09 (5).png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Fritz, Gabriele, and Marco participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Fritz, Hiroshi, Nelly, Takumi, Gwen, and Shinta featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Abe, Eduardo, Fritz, and Siobhan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Cole, Naomi, and Fritz participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png 2018-12-19 (20).png Cole, Fumiko, Ryan, James, Hiromi, Ashley, Hiroshi, Abby, Gabi, Kentaro, Tatsuaki, Fritz, Yoshi, Greg, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Fritz carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png User-ILoveBubble28392.jpg|Barbara and Lucía fighting with Fritz the Teddy bear in Tomodachi Life Fritz in Baseball.png MiitopiaFritzImage.jpg|Fritz in Miitopia Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses Category:Advanced CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Vice Champions Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Pro Category:One-time Pro Category:Red Males Category:Cycling Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:CPU Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Unknown Nationality